Devilish Mistress
by a-pretty-white-lie
Summary: Young boy Ciel Phantomhive was orphaned in the age of 12, now he is left with his Aunt Angelina who decided that he work as a servant, unaware that the person to be served was a dangerous being.


A/N - So here goes my first fanfiction -b CielxOC. 'Twas supposed to be SebastianxCiel, since most of the people I know HATES paring them with OCs. Lol. I am aware that it is definitely not the best but I hope you enjoy it. XD 3

Disclaimer- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Ciel stared at the big manor in front of him. The place looked like it was abandoned for years. There were cobwebs stacked at the sides of every window. Spiders and rats ran around everywhere. The black paint did no good to make the place more welcoming.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah. Ciel was about to work in this morbid place. He shook his head in disbelief. The young boy's aunt sent him here for financial reasons. The building in front of him is certainly not the most dubious place the lad has seen. He felt a good chill from the wintery air, his hair being pulled across his beautiful face.

He stared above to look at the heavens above. He misses his parents. His parents were there, right above those fluffy white clouds, enjoying endless joy promised by death. His parents died from a giant fire leaving nothing but ashes. A memory of the manor crumbling to pieces replayed in his mind. Life had never been same since then. How he wished to be part of that filmstrip of death. He wanted to escape the mockery and treachery of men comparing him to an animal.

A suddden blast of wind interruped his melancholic thoughts, slapping him back to reality. His gaze once again pointed at the huge manor. He could run away right now. He could turn back and find a different job. He could work at the neighboring houses. But his Aunt Red would know. She would not be happy because the pay was high too.

He sighed in grief.

He forced his thoughts to less worrying ones. Yes, maybethe master was actually not a Cinderella's stepmother type. Just like the saying goes, "Do not judge a book by its cover". Perhaps he was actually a fairy that would grant him all his wishes upon the end of servitude.

Ciel advanced towards the door carrying his suitcase. He eyed the meticulously carved door. It was designed with the main focus of what appears to be an eyeball. What surrounded it were thorns, roses, clocks, faces, and other things he couldn't fathom. The Lord of this house obviously had a love for macabre designs. The door was very dusty. He smothered away a bit of dirt with his right index finger slowly at the dirtiest parts, the lower left. The young boy blushed in embarrassment when he realized that his hands was actually at a breast in etched on the door, he quickly recoiled his hand.

_What kind of person would have a breast carved on his door? I pity myself for having to serve such a vile master!_

He tried to hide the thought at the back of his mind.

It was getting dark now. Ciel shivered despite the thick mantle he was wearing. The young boy inhaled and smoothened out his clothes. Ciel did his best to look presentable in his worn out clothes, he had nothing better to wear because his aunt could not support them both.

The boy knocked at the door a bit too gently. Silence. After awhile, he knocked again another time, louder than the previous one. Still no response. He reached for the knob and twisted it slowly.

The door wasn't locked! "How irresponsible.." Ciel muttered under his breath. As a servant, it would be nuisance for him if intruders came in the house. But then again, who would bother coming to such a place? He opened the door gently and took a peek inside.

The lad widened his eyes with shock.

The staircase is covered with a dark red carpet with gold glitter at the edges. The golden chandellier went well with the golden curtains. The cream colored wall is lined with different paintings. The floor is tiled out of cermaic. But all those were not the reason why Ciel forgot to breathe.

The whole place looked FILTHY!

Ciel began to creep in slowly making tiny pattering noises on the floor. The paintings were all mostly dark and abstract. One appeared to be aman without arms, another appeared to be a demon behind a woman. Another was a portrait of aboy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

As he was about to take a step on the staircase, the twin doors behind him closed and made a clicking sound. He was locked in! He gulped for what terror had had him cornered. He attempted at imagining the man. Would he be muscular with razor sharp teeth? Would he have a smashed face received from fightings? Would he have no nose? Those endless possibilities was interrupted by a child-like voice.

"Oh?"

Ciel turned around to find the sillhouette of a girl, maybe in the age of 11 or 12.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. "And why did you knock at the door? You can't just barge in other people's properties."

He did not reply. Knock? He knocked alright! Twice, in fact!

"Answer me."

"Au-aunt Angelina sent me h-here to work..." Ciel trailed off the rest of the sentence.

Ciel locked his gaze at the girl's amethyst eyes, piercing his as if she could see thorugh him, right through his soul. Her porcelain face not once twitching. They did nothing for what seemed like eternity.

The girl skipped towards Ciel as the candles lit up. Ciel knew that wasn't logically possible. He could see her better now. She had black hair and purple eyes. She wore a dress of the shades of purple and black with frilly laces. She wore a black ribbon on her hair.

As the little girl finally came to stop walking, she eyed Ciel's body.

Neither spoke for awhile and stared at each other's eyes.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, sounding tedious.

"Ciel.."

"Get me some tea, Ciel." the girl ordered as she went pass Ciel heading to the stairs. Not even halfway through, she halted as Ciel suddenly spoke abruptly.

"Umm.."

The girl turned around.

"I do not wish to be in any of this. May I leave?" He voiced out.

Ciel regretted it later then.

The girl smirked and went towards him. She took one of his hands and the other brushing some of his hair behind his ear. She stood on her toes as Ciel was slightly taller than him and placed her head near Ciel's right ear. The tiny girl smelt like fresh strawberries. Ciel could feel the girl's breathing on his shoulder, making him blush at the little space between them.

"You can't leave me." The girl said seductively. She turned to have her violet orbs meet with Ciel's blue ones. She smirked at the boy's flustered face. She came closer, her lips and Ciel's parted ones barely millimeters away.

God knows what she was about to do.

Ciel broke their contact, and backed away slightly, revealing his flushed face to the little girl.

_Who the hell raised this child?_

"Wh-what was that? And why not?" the boy raised his voice.

The girl frowned, "You should not talk to your mistress that way."

"Do not change the topic!"

The girl smirked, "Care to repeat? Please forgive your mistress, she has hearing problems sometimes."

"YOU ARE NOT MY MISTRESS! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! TO HELL I AM SERVE YOU!" Ciel shouted.

The girl widened her eyes at both the word the boy used and the tone. She took his chin and glowered at him. "I will not tolerate such vulgar language, and pay attention to your loudness." She went silent for a moment before chuckling then girnned slyly, "You are nothing but a mere servant! Do you understand your position, dog?", emphasizing the way she said said animal. Until half an hour later, he found his mistress, right elbow on the table with her hand on her cheek supporting her head. her left hand drumming on the edges of the table rhythmically.

Ciel stared back in disbelief. He absolutely hated being compared to an animal!

Ciel lost his remper soon enough. His blood was beginning to boil. He raised his fist up and threw his hand to the girl. Unfortunately, the girl had dodged the slap, she ducked exactly at the time she was about to receive the attack.

Ciel stared at the skilled girl.

She stared back.

Then, the girl slapped Ciel on the cheek a tad too hard. The boy's handsome face earned a red mark. Ciel placed a hand on his cheek.

Ciel was on his way to his mistress' office. Holding a tray of darjeeling tea which he attempted to brew a dozen times, and a chocolate cake he took from the table, he resisted the urge to sit at a corner and eat the cake himself.

In the end, he recieved a call from his aunt, telling him to stop acting like ababy and do what he is needed to do. She also was informed that the girl's parents were dead, her househelp left and that she now needed someone to serve ehr everyday life. And right when he finished the call, the little girl appeared out of nowhere with several outfits, removed his clothes herself and played dress up with him. He ended up with a three piece suit, a vest, a long dark coat, and black pants. He was also given a pocket watch and a glove. She told him that alot of this same outfit was in this closet. After then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek,making him blush scarlet.

He let one hand carry the tray of treasures, the other rubbed his still red cheek, attempting to remove the remains of the unwanted color.

_This is gonna be a hard life._

He imagined himself lying down on his bed reading his favourite book "Wanning Gibbous" by Stella Mussiere or at the garden playing the song "Sicilienne" by Faure on the violin. He imagined eating strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

He stopped at one of the doors, of which he recalled was where his mistress told him she would be located later on that day. He prayed aloud then opened the door to find a bathroom.

_Lousy big house!_

He then decided to open more doors, discovering many more rooms, all were dusty, appearing as if they were discovered for the first time, those all were obviously not her office. Until half an hour later, he found his mistress, right elbow on the table with her hand on her cheek supporting herself. Her left hand drummed on the edges of the table.

"You're late." She frowned. "I should you for being tardy, hmm?"

"Maybe I would've delivered your food earlier if your mansion wasn't so big!" Ciel fought back.

"If my memory does not fail me, I gave you a tour earlier. So rather than shouting at me, shouldn't you be on the ground, kissing my feet, apologizing for your stupidity?"

Ciel hissed and made heavy steps toward his mistress. He placed the cup of tea and plate of cake on the table noisily.

"Happy Eating, Your Majesty." He muttered.

The girl smirked at Ciel and took the spoon and ate a piece of the cake, only to spit it out.

"Where did you get this cake?"

"At the table of the kitchen."

"This was since months ago! Are you trying to kill me?"

He glared at her, the girl sighed and glanced at the tea before her.

"The tea isn't hot anymore."

Ciel continue to glare at her.

She sighed again and drank the slowly. "You are lucky I am a very kind woman."

While drinking the tea, Ciel examined her features. She has purple orbs, the color of amethyst. Her black hair with a slight shade of blue which goes way to her chest are cut with fringes ending in the eyebrows, and cheeklength sidelocks; hime-cut of which went well with her pale skin tone. She was a petite girl, examining her more closely, maybe she was actually eleven. She had thin lips and unnaturally long and thick eyelashed; she looked like she was wearing false lashes. She is very beautiful. Ciel blushed furiously at his own opinion.

The girl finishing the cold tea, she noticed Ciel's blushing face.

She smirked. She tilted her head to the side, and pouted, succeeding in making a false appearance of a cute little girl. "Are you feeling well, dear?" She mocked him.

Her actions did no good to help Ciel's face return to its natural pale color, but instead made it intensify twice.

"N-no. I'm alright, my lady."

"Alright. Remember to prepare my bath for the night, sweetie."

She smirked and finally dismissed him, as he gathered the unfinished plate of spoilt delicacy and empty cup. He went out the door and closed before leaning on the wall.

Then it hit him.

He began to think it all. She lit the candles simply without moving. She doesn't act like a little girl at all. Her servants left him. Who cooked for her? If she hasn't eaten for months, she should be dead by now. But instead she even rejected the food he gave her. Who prepared her everyday? She smelled nice! His aunt told him that she needed help in everything!

His eyes widen at all those thoughts. And he wanted to escape. Now. He placed the tray on the floor, and ran out the manor. He didn't care if her looked ridiculous for a thirteen year old. he didn't care if he left his suitcase. All he cared was that he was not about to spend another second in tis morbid place.

-  
A/N- Took you awhile to figure that out, Cielly ! 3 Don't worry, I still love you.  
And lol at the start of the story. Ciel is making a big fuss at just coming inside the mansion. Haha Sorry for the typos, if there are. Dx I'll put more skill in describing everything in the next chapters.  
So what do you think ? Did you like the OC? Gender-bented Sebastian, eh? XD What's her name? Do you find it short? Is Ciel-in-character? Where is Sebastian ? Well, he won't be mentioned till the second mission, but I'm sure you'll love his role. XD

Keep on Reading !

I'll continue it after a couple of reviews ;)  
So review, fave, and all !


End file.
